Music of the Muzuki Twins
by rainbow2517
Summary: 2 girls from the human world got transported to the anime world. Now they are here, in front of Saotome Academy. What's going on? How did they get there? What's going to happen to them? Read to find out. Plz R&R. XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy this story. It's my very first fanfic, so there are probably some mistakes. If you find any or have any suggestions, plz pm me or review. Now, here's the story.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own the anime Uta no Prince Sama and the characters within.** **Sadly, All I own is the OC and the plot, but that's already good enough for me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"AHHHHHH!", two brunettes shrieked simultaneously. Deeper and deeper they went, and soon they saw nothing but the darkness. When they opened their blue eyes, they saw themselves in a strange but familiar place.

 _ **flashback**_

The two brunettes, Mizuki Mayu and Mizuki Mariko, just got home from a long day at school, and was about to head to their rooms, when their mom called, "Mayu, Mari, can you please help your little brother with his homework?" They stopped dead in their tracks and groaned slightly.

"Ugh….do we have to? He's already 10," Mariko, also know as Mari, complained after a moment. Mayu and Mari walked up the stairs to their own respective rooms and locked the door for privacy.

Mari's room was a bit tomboyish, matching her personality and appearance. Her bedroom was a light blue color, one of her favorite colors, and had a navy blue carpet going from wall to wall. From top to bottom, the walls were covered with brightly themed anime posters from 'Utapri', Kamigami no Asobi', Black Butler, Attack on Titan, and many more. In the middle of the room was a circular table with a manga, a Japanese comic book or graphic novel, on top. On the right side of her room, there stood a bookcase filled with books and more manga. To the right side of the bookshelf, there was her desk with her computer on top, next to it was a window. On the left side of her bookshelf was a door that led to Mayu's room. On the other side of the room was her bed with a dark and gloomy 'Death Note' themed blanket and pillow and her own "Death Notebook" on top. At the foot of the bed was a wardrobe filled with clothes, some related to anime.

Unlike, Mari's room, Mayu's room was more feminine and wasn't covered from top to bottom with posters. Her bedroom was mostly pink or lavender. Her carpet was pink, stretching from wall to wall. Indeed, she is an otaku but she only has a few posters on the wall. By the entrance, there was her bed, with a flower design bed set. Above it was an 'Utapri' and 'Kamigami no Asobi' poster. At the edge of her bed was an 'Ouran Koukou Host Club' themed rug. At the end of her bed was her wardrobe, filled with colorful shirts, skirts, and dresses. In the middle of the room, was a huge circular table, that she used to do homework and projects on. On the opposite side of her wardrobe, was her desk, with her computer on it. At the side of her desk was her bookshelf, filled with textbooks, dictionaries, reading books, and a few mangas. Beside the bookshelf was a connecting door to her younger sister's room.

Mayu dropped her bags on the floor near her circular table, abandoning it for her computer. Mayu's computer screen had an Utapri and Kamigami no Asobi collage for the background. She opened her usual tabs and clicked on her inbox. She noticed that she had a new email. She thought the email look suspicious and decided to call her sister over to open it together. She wasn't much of a yeller, so she decided to call her on her phone. Mayu took out her phone and dialed.

Mari came into the room, through the connecting door, and asked, "What's up, why did you call me over?" Mayu called her over to her computer and showed the shorter haired twin the email. They clicked it and expanded it contents. Inside it stated,"If you like anime, click the link below. Click the button when you get to the link." She thought, ' _Well, I love anime, duh, but should I click it?_ ' The longer haired girl asked her twin about the shady mail and they thought about it for a while before clicking the blue link.

 _ **end of the flashback**_

Now they're here in the snow, a little away from a huge gate that connected to a sign stating "Saotome Academy" in large black letters. Saotome Academy is a vocational performing arts school. It was founded by Shining Saotome, the principal of the school. Their mission is to cultivate and produce idols and their composers.

Mariko sat in the snow, a little disoriented and definitely not ready for the cold air and Mayu, who happened to land on top of the former, recovers earlier than the less fortunate twin. She stood up, a little dizzy and a lot cold and observed her surroundings. The girl double-takes at the sign that innocently showed off the large letters. She stood.

"W-wait" Mayu stutters out, "Isn't this the school Nanami and Starish went to in the anime 'Uta no prince Sama'(also known as 'Utapri')? How did we get here?"

Before, Mari could even answer, she saw someone that looked exactly like the protagonist in the anime, Nanami, run to the gate and ask two men to let her take the entrance test. "Look, Mayu, isn't that Nanami?" the short haired girl prodded. Mayu turned from her position and agreed that the girl was indeed Nanami. Nanami had short pink hair, with rainbow colored eyes. She was wearing a white coat over her clothes. When they looked back at Nanami they saw her being pushed back and falling back onto the snow.

The guards told her that she was late and that no one could enter after the starting time. Soon enough a red-headed figure approached the scene, "Oh my gosh! Mayu, there is little red, let's say hi!" exclaimed the younger twin. Otoya is a cheerful person and has red hair and red eyes. Before the older twin could protest, she was being dragged through the snow toward 'little red', also known as Otoya, and Nanami. Mayu facepalmed herself as Mari dragged her, trying not to mutter strings of curses at her younger twin for not letting her walk by herself. She wondered how they have such different personality when they are supposed to be identical.

"Mari, let me go! I'm not a baby, I can walk by myself!" Mayu shouted, irritated. She gave her twin a glare and started fixing up her clothes.

"Heh, sorry Mayu. I just got a little over excited and decided that was for revenge for being landed on," Mari wickedly grinned. She helped Mayu stand up and started pulling her along. " 'A little' is an understatement," Mayu muttered under her breath while Mari paid no attention whatsoever. Mari started walking so fast that Mayu couldn't keep up. She ended up back in the snow, and this time she gave her sister a scowl. Mariko just shrugged and continue walking toward Nanami and Otoya. Mayu got up, fixed her clothes and started running after her younger twin. By the time they got there, a car pulled up and out came, Ren. Ren is a flirtatious guy with orange hair and light blue eyes. His bangs usually covered most of his right eye.

"Hey look! It's the Perverted Flirt!" Mari cheerfully pointed out. Mayu facepalmed herself.

"Really Mari, really?" Mayu deadpanned.

"Whoa, who are you calling Perverted Flirt!?" Ren overheard and smirked while pretending to take offense.

"You, I'm calling you that. And deal with it." Mari responded with a confident huff and crossed her arms while Mayu was still facepalming at her twin's stupidness. Soon, Nanami and Otoya come to see what's all the fuss about.

"I'm so sorry about my twin's behavior, Jinguji-san. I'm Mayu, the girl over there is Mariko, aka Mari," she pointed at the girl playing in the snow, "it's a pleasure to meet you all, Jinguji-san, Nanami-san, and Ittoki-san. I hope we all get along."

Their eyes widen, wondering how a girl they never meet before knew their names. Nanami, the first to get over the shock asked, "Um… Mayu-san, how do you know my name?" Ren and Otoya snapped out of their thoughts and listened. They were as curious since they never met the two girls before.

"Well, you see…" Mayu started to explain but was cut off by one of the guards.

"If you aren't going to do anything helpful, please leave now. No loitering outside the school gates," he told them, slightly irritated. Nanami's expression changed and had a pleading look on her.

"Please, sir! I really need to get into this school, please let me take the test," Nanami pleaded.

"You should let her take the test, she was late because she was helping a lost little girl find her mom. If I knew she was coming here, I would have given her a ride," Ren chided, then winked at her. Nanami blushed and thanked him before turning her attention back to the guards.

"Yeah, dude. Give some respect to her or I'll make you respect her," Mari nonchalantly told the guard. They laughed at her threat, but Mayu had a terrified look on her face. Mari actually took karate, judo, and taekwondo and had beaten up a boy that was a head taller than her. The principal saw everything through the security camera and called the guards to let Nanami and the twins take the test.

"I'm so sorry, Nanami-san, you may now go and take the test. Mayu-san and Mariko-san, the principal offered you to take the test as well, now please hurry along before you're late." Nanami and the others started following the guards while the twins stood there and looked at each other dumbfounded and wonder if they should follow.

"Why do we have to take the test?" Mayu whispered to Mari, but she just shrugged and ran after the others. Mayu just walked, following closely behind. Although they had no idea why they are taking the test, they still passed and got in. That's because they came from a long line of musical-talented people. Mayu could play the piano since she was 4 while Mari has a voice like an angel. Every year, they competed in their school talent show together and won every single one of them. And now they have officially started their anime adventure!

* * *

 **How was the first chapter? If you liked it, plz follow or favorite. I want to know if you guys liked it or not. Once again, if you have any suggestions or comments or just want to say hi, just pm me or review. THX for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy this new chapter. If you find any mistakes or have any suggestions, plz pm me or review. Now, here's the story.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own the anime Uta no Prince Sama and the characters within.** **Sadly, All I own is the OC and the plot, but that's already good enough for me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

It's the first day of school! Mayu and Mariko ran out the door and accidentally bumped into someone. They ended up falling flat on their butts. Mayu got up and fixed her clothes. She went up to the girl and apologized. "Omg, I am so sorry, are you ok?" Mayu asked. She helped the girl up then helped her sister.

When the short-haired twin got a good look at who it was, she uttered, "Oh, I'm so sorry, Nanami, we were so excited we didn't see you. Did you get hurt?" Nanami, still unstable, shook her head and smiled at them. They smiled at each other and decided to walked together to the entrance ceremony. While they were walking they shared a few words and laughs.

When they got there, they saw someone familiar that had dark pink hair. She started running up to Nanami yelling "HARUKA!" Nanami got startled and turn and stuttered, "Sh-Shibuya-san."

"It's Tomo-chan, call me Tomo-chan," Tomochika corrected. Mayu and Mariko just awkwardly stood behind Nanami wondering if they should say hi. They moved around nervously and uncomfortably.

Tomo-chan noticed them awkwardly standing there and asked, "Haruka, who are those two girls behind you?" Nanami turned around and noticed that Mayu and Mari we still behind her. She thought that they would go off and find their friends. Snapping out of her thoughts, Nanami decided to speak up but was cut off by the shorter haired twin. Mariko walked around Nanami towards Tomo-chan and Mayu followed closely behind.

"Hey there! I'm Mariko, you can call me Mari and this here is Mayu," and pulled her forward and pointed at her, "and it's nice to meet you, Tomo-chan," Mari replied confidently. She held out her hand and Tomo-chan shook it. Soon, the speakers blasted and declared that the entrance ceremony is about to begin and told the students to please take a seat.

Not long after they sat down, they heard, "Ahahaha, those who know nothing about love shouldn't sing! Leave this place!"

Everyone started looking around wondering where is the person that's speaking. Mari, remembered this part, and point straight up at the top of the building and yelled, "HE'S UP THERE!" Everyone looked up and saw a half clown, half magician person up on the very top of the building, in the shadow laughing. Everyone was shocked.

"Ahahaha, your heartbeat is the origin of music." Boom! The next thing they saw was the weirdly dressed person jumping off the building with a 'Whoosh!' while everyone except Mari was screaming their heads off. He did a backflip and ended up hung up there in the air. He bounced up and down like he was on a pogo stick but in the air. The students just watched him bob up and down, up and down.

"Yes, children. I'm your principal, Shining Saotome," everyone just stared at him in awe, "Welcome! Welcome to Saotome Academy, the Shining World!" He spun rapidly, somehow losing his outfit, and jumped down to the stage. His outfit consisted of a brown suit with a huge red and white polka-dotted tie. He started dancing and yelled, "Music is love!" He continued dancing, and soon hearts started flying out of the screen behind him.

He started spinning the microphone poll and sang "Enshrine your soul! Devote yourself to music!" he did a final spin and put the poll down with a thump, "make your life bloom! Make the multitudes glow!" He jumped into the air and walked across thin air above all the students. "Congratulation on your admission! Thank you!" He flew out of the stadium and boom the confetti cannons exploded above all the students. Everyone looked at him in awe and stood there for a while. Soon, everyone flooded out of the stadium and to their respective dorms. As the twins were leaving with Nanami and Tomo-chan, they were separated in the chaos of the student flash flood.

Mayu ended up finding herself in the middle of the crowd by herself. She pushed through the crowd towards the hallway. She started walking around. She thought, 'Class doesn't start until later, maybe I can explore this gigantic school, without my over-enthusiastic sister around.' Mayu strolled around for a while before deciding to return to her dorm.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Hey, Mari," Mayu exclaimed while walking through the door. She found Mari reading 'Fruits Basket,' which was an old popular manga series adapted into an anime. She glared at her younger sibling while she calmly flipped the page and continued reading. After a minute or so, Mariko finally looked up and saw Mayu standing near the doorway with a glowering expression.

"What?! Did I miss something?" Mari questioned.

"Are you deaf? You seriously didn't hear me yell your name just now?" Mayu replied exasperated while shaking her head. She thought back to when they were in 7th grade and how the same thing happened in class back at their hometown. She started giggling, which prompted Mari to look at her like she was crazy.

"Why are you laughing?" Mari questioned at her sister's behavior. "I seriously didn't hear you. I just got to the good part!" Mari cried defensively. Mayu just glared at her sister and just ignored her.

"Whatever, what I was going to say was that I just toured around campus and found library filled with manga. "

"What?! No way! This is a music school, not a animation school. Are you sure?" Mari exclaimed ecstatically. Mayu gave her over-enthusiastic sister a 'you don't believe me' look and replied.

"Yes, I'm not blind like some people. Also, I walked in and looked at a few of them," Mayu pointed out. She started to get a little annoyed on how her own twin didn't believe her. Her train of thoughts got cut off when the less-mature twin asked cheerfully, "What kind of manga was there?"

"Uh…Not sure...I didn't look at all of them. I just saw the whole series of 'Fruits Basket' and 'Ouran Koukou Host Club'," Mayu walked to the piano, sat down and started playing 'Sakura Kiss', a song from the anime 'Ouran Koukou Host Club'. Soon after, Mari started singing to the music. When the song finished, there was half an hour before class starts. They started to pack and got their materials ready, ending their preparation by changing into their uniforms. Shortly, they headed out the door and toward the school building.

* * *

 **How was this new chapter? I'm sorry that it's a little short. If you liked it, plz follow or favorite. I want to know if you guys liked it or not. Once again, if you have any suggestions or comments or just want to say hi, just pm me or review. THX for reading!**


End file.
